Zutara Week 2013
by JenDuffy
Summary: My entries for Zutara Week 2013! Enjoy! :D
1. Calor

**Zutara Week 2013 - Calor**

Zuko had been wandering around in this never ending forest for hours. He knew the avatar was around here somewhere but a few hours ago, after the sun had set in a spectacular array of oranges and reds, Zuko finally admitted he was lost.

Without the wild flames he cupped in his palm, he would have nothing to guide him. Not that he knew where he was going, but being able to see around him was comforting and the forest was too thickly covered for the moon to be of any help.

Zuko was feeling weak and tired. He was parched and he felt like the fire he cupped in his hand was sucking all the moisture out of his skin, leaving his lips dry.

He told himself the avatar would have to wait until he could find his way back to the ship. His uncle was probably worried about him. Zuko could picture him sipping a cup of tea help calm himself.

As much as his Uncle drove him up the wall, Zuko had to admit he cared about him. He always looked out for him, he was more of a father to him then his real father ever was.

A sharp clicking sound snapped Zuko back to the forest. He stopped and listened. Click. There it was again. Somewhere off to his right. He went towards the sound. With a flick of his wrist he extinguished the fire in his hand. He was plunged into darkness.

There it was again, but this time it was accompanied by something else. Zuko made his way quietly towards the sound. His eyes soon adjusted to the dark forest. Up ahead he could see a section of the forest where the trees had spaced out and allowed the moon to burst through and light a small clearing.

To his surprise he saw a girl; she was kneeling over a circle of stones with a pile of sticks in it. Zuko slipped behind a tree and peered out at the girl. Beside her lay a couple of different stones. She had two in her hands and was ferociously banging them together as tears streamed down her face.

It was Katara, the girl traveling with the Avatar but right now she was alone and shivering in the cold. She was trying to light a fire with the stones. She picked up a few different stones and smacked them together. Zuko saw a spark but it wasn't enough to start a fire. Katara gave up and flung the stones across the clearing. She sobbed into her hands harder than before.

Zuko wanted to move, to comfort the girl but she wouldn't be happy to see him. He didn't know what to do. They clearly had something the other needed. Would she be willing to trade?

Zuko moved back away from the clearing as quietly as possible. He didn't want to suddenly appear from behind a tree and scare her even more. He then turned walked normally towards the clearing, twigs snapping and leaves rustling beneath his feet, alerting her to his presence.

"Who's there?" The water bender called out.

Zuko walked on and stopped at the edge of the clearing. She was prepared, standing up with a stream of water between her hands. The water glistened in the moonlight. She squinted in the dark, trying to see who it was. Recognition dawned on her face.

"I don't want to fight." Zuko said quickly fearing she would run.

He took out his swords and set them down at the edge of the clearing.

"Zuko?" She asked taking a step back.

He stepped into the clearing, allowing the moon to confirm his identity.

"I'm not with the Avatar. Leave me alone." She said moving the water from hand to hand threateningly. It flowed, graceful and dynamic.

"You have something I want and I have something you want."

"What could I possibly want from you?" Katara spat.

She really was fiery for a water bender. All traces of the girl who was crying in a heap a few minutes ago were gone. Here in her place was a courageous young woman will to take on the fire Lord's son.

"Heat." He said simply.

Katara looked down at the pile of dry sticks briefly. Momentarily, desperation flashed in her eyes.

"What do you want?" She continued suspiciously.

"Water."

She really was freezing. She didn't bring her coat when she went out for a walk. She didn't really bring anything, thinking she would be back within an hour. How wrong she was.

"Light the fire first." She ordered giving in to a basic need for warmth.

The fire bender moved forward and knelt down. He took in a breath and let the energy out through his hand in the form of flames. The dry sticks caught fire quickly and were engulfed in the yellow and orange flames.

Katara forgot who she was with for a moment and after putting the water back in the animal skins she fell to her knees before the fire, stretching out her hands to capture the heat. She then looked up across the fire at Zuko, he was waiting patiently. A deal was a deal. She passed the water to Zuko.

Their hands touched for a second and they both felt a spark. To Zuko it was something different to sparks from a fire. He didn't understand it. Katara didn't know what it was or want to know. She pulled her hand away quickly.

Zuko drank thirstily. The cool water refreshed his dry mouth and gave energy to his tired body. He passed the water back to Katara. She made sure not to touch his hand this time.

The deal was over. Katara wondered why he was still here. Shouldn't he go now? He got the water. He was just sitting there quietly staring into the flames. The fire illuminated his face. He was actually quiet handsome, Katara thought. He looked up catching Katara staring.

Zuko held her gaze for a few moments before she looked away. He found himself noticing how pretty her blue eyes were. How pretty she was. He shook himself, trying to get the thought out of his head. She was helping the enemy. Didn't that make her the enemy?

"Shouldn't you be leaving?" Katara questioned.

"You're not warm yet…" Zuko muttered.

A deal was a deal and Zuko wouldn't leave until she was warm. He found he didn't want to leave yet either. Katara rubbed her arms to generate some heat.

"I'm fine." She lied. She wanted the fire bender out of her presence; he was making her feel strange.

Zuko didn't say anything. They sat in silence for a while. Katara kept a wary eye on him. Zuko relaxed and leaned back against a tree. He didn't believe she would hurt him when he wasn't doing anything to her.

"Aren't you cold?" Katara broke the silence.

"No." Zuko looked up. "My chi keeps me warm. Feel my hand."

Zuko got up and walked over to Katara. He sat down beside her and held out his hand. Katara immediately regretted asking the question, his proximity made her nervous. She felt herself leaning away. Zuko noticed her unease.

"We're not enemies tonight. Okay?" He reached over and took her hand. He shook it as if to make his words a promise.

Katara was amazed at the warmth. She was sitting right beside the fire and her hands were still much colder than his. He hadn't let go yet. Her heart began to beat faster in her chest.

"You're cold." He noted.

She slipped her hand out of his and held it near the flames. She looked into the flames and listened to the crackling of the wood. He began to take off his shirt. This caught Katara's attention.

"What are you doing?!" Katara gasped. She rose to her feet and moved away.

"Relax. I don't need it. Take it, you're cold." He almost chuckled at her reaction but held it in fearing she would be angry with him. He held out the red shirt. After a moment she took it and wrapped it around herself. She sat back down. The fabric was warm from his skin and smelt like a mix of charcoal and cinnamon.

She found her eyes wandering over his bare chest. It was obvious he worked out a lot from the muscles along his abdomen. His arms were also toned. She scolded herself each time and dragged her eyes away. She felt her cheeks heat up. Zuko pretended not to notice her looking at him. He found he liked her attention. He hid his smirk.

"Why are you out here alone?" He asked.

"I went for a walk and got lost. Why are you alone?"

"I left the ship in search of the avatar. The crew and my uncle stayed to make repairs."

"If you're thinking of using me to get to Aang I won't let you." She warned.

"I won't."

She was surprised by his answer. It made her suspicious. Was he trying to lure her into a false sense of security so he could catch her and use her to get Aang? Well she wouldn't let him.

"Why?" She asked.

"I told you, we're not enemies tonight."

Katara stayed quiet, unsure of what to say. She shivered in the cold. The fire wasn't enough. Zuko moved closer so that their sides were pressed against each other. He was so warm, so she allowed it.

She felt her eyes lids drooping but she fought against it. She couldn't allow herself to fall asleep with her enemy so close. He could easily slit her throat in her sleep or tie her up and bring her back to his ship.

Katara jumped as Zuko's head landed on her shoulder. Did he just fall asleep? She pushed his head off gently, his eyes were closed and his mouth hung slightly open. His head fell on her shoulder again. Sleeping in the silver moonlight, he looked so harmless.

"Zuko?" Katara shook his shoulder and he opened his eyes. He sat up quickly, realising his mistake, his face heated up in embarrassment.

"Sorry. Can I have some more water?" Zuko rubbed his eyes.

Katara passed him the water and he took a drink. The water refreshed him again and would keep him awake for longer. Katara yawned and drew in closer to him, to the heat she told herself.

"You should sleep." Zuko said getting up and taking his shirt off her, he lay it down on the ground so they could both lie with their backs on it. Zuko lay down and beckoned to her to come over. She looked sceptical.

"Don't worry, I don't bite." He teased.

A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips. Katara got up and moved over to lie down beside him, their sides touching. They stayed quiet for little while.

"Can I ask you something?" Katara said quietly turning towards him.

Zuko nodded and yawned at the same time.

"Why are you trying to capture Aang?"

Zuko closed his eyes for a few seconds before answering. He should have expected that question. "I have to restore my honour. I was banished from the fire nation. I can only go home if I capture the avatar."

Katara turned away and didn't say anything. She wondered what he had done to get banished. She tried to put herself in his shoes. What if she was banished from the southern water tribe? The thought alone made her feel lonely. She shivered again.

"Can I ask why you were banished?" Katara asked wondering if he was going to tell her about some heinous crime he had committed.

"I spoke out against a general. His plan was to sacrifice fire nation soldiers in battle against the Earth Kingdom." Zuko replied.

Katara relaxed, that proved he had a good heart.

Zuko noticed Katara shivering again. He hesitated but found he couldn't let her shiver any longer, not when he, a walking furnace could stop it. He turned on his side and pulled her up against him. He found he fit perfectly around her body. He slipped his left arm under her head so she could lie on it. He waited, expecting resistance.

Katara's heart was beating so loud now that she was amazed he couldn't hear it. She took the warm hand that was hanging over her side and clutched it to her chest with both hands for warmth.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Zuko felt so nervous around the water bender. He'd never felt like this before. Holding her like this was so right. It would all be different in the morning though. She'd go back to hating him. He'd go back to trying to find the Avatar.

They lay there in each other's arms trying to sleep. Katara closed her eyes. She was so comfortable but it was no good; sleep wouldn't come, not now with the fire bender holding her.

Zuko stared up at the sky though the gap in the trees. The moon was nearly full tonight. The stars twinkled around it in sparkly dots, kind of like mini moons.

Katara looked around at Zuko. He noticed her moving and immediately closed his eyes. After a few seconds she turned back. Zuko opened his eyes again. Katara moved his hand and began examining it. She traced her fingers over his.

From looking at his hands Katara could see that Zuko had been through so much. His hands were so much bigger than hers. The skin was rough from all the fighting. Calluses had formed at the base of his fingers. Katara felt strangely sad looking at them. He was too young for this war. They all were.

Zuko was about to crack. Her silky fingers were tickling his palm and he was trying his hardest not to move or laugh. Finally she stopped and he could relax again. Not for long though. Katara rolled over so she was facing him. He closed his eyes again.

Katara looked Zuko's face. It wasn't as relaxed as earlier. Was he sleeping? She poked  
him in the shoulder. No movement. He must be she told herself.

His coal coloured hair was falling over his eyes. Katara reached up and brushed it back. His hair was soft and Katara found herself running her fingers through the pony tail again, then down the side of his face. She looked at his lips. They were light pink and when she traced her thumb over them she found they were soft too.

Zuko smiled into her thumb, what was she doing? This was tickling him so much. He wondered if this was some form of torcher to try and get him to open his eyes. No one had every touched him like this before, he was enjoying it, apart from when her delicate fingers tickled him too much.

Katara smiled when he smiled. He looks more relaxed now; maybe he's having a nice dream. Her gaze wandered over to his left eye. The skin was pink around his eye, darker pink the closer you got to his eye. She brought her fingers up to the marred skin. His eyes shot open, his smile was gone.

Katara's breathing quickened. She couldn't stop now; she moved her fingers closer to his eye, up around it to where his eyebrow had been burned off.

He stared at her, confused as to why she would touch that part of his skin. He never ever let anyone touch him there. No one would want to anyway. His heart started beating twice as fast. He took her hand in his and pulled it away from his face.

"I didn't mean to wake you, go back to sleep." Katara whispered.

"I wasn't asleep." Zuko confessed.

"Oh…" Katara said slowly. She felt her cheeks heat up in a blush.

Zuko pulled Katara closer to him, so she was pressed up against his warm body again.

"Who did this to you?" Katara put her hand back up to his scar.

"My father."

Katara's eyes widened. What sort of monster would do that to their son? Before she knew what she was doing Katara had thrown her left arm around Zuko and pulled him even closer to her in a tight hug.

It was now Zuko's turn to be shocked. The hug ended too soon, she pulled back and looked at the scar again. Her eyes were sad.

"Close your eyes." Katara said.

Zuko obliged. To his surprise she kissed the scarred skin. Her lips were soft and sweet.

"I was so wrong about you." Katara whispered

Zuko couldn't help himself; he leaned forward and caught her lips with his. He felt those sparks he felt earlier when he touched her hand. She felt them too. He kissed her slowly and softly feeling like they had all the time in the world. His hands wandered up and down her sides while her's explored his chest and neck.

After they pulled apart, Katara snuggled into Zuko's chest. That was Katara's first kiss. It was perfect. This moment was perfect. It may not have been Zuko's first kiss but it was the first one he meant. It was indescribable. Both fell asleep smiling.

The next morning Katara was the first to awake. She was so warm and comfortable next to Zuko. They still had their arms wrapped around each other. She untangled herself carefully. He was sleeping like a log.

The fire had burned out and Katara was almost out of water. With one last look at the relaxed sleeping Zuko, Katara went off in search of some water. It took her a while to find a small stream but when she did she filled up the animal skins and rushed back to Zuko.

Katara was nearly back, she could see Zuko was sitting up facing the other way. He had his shirt back on. She walked as quietly as she could towards the clearing. She wanted to surprise him. When only a few feet away she stepped on a twig, it snapped.

Zuko was up and turned around in a fighting stance in seconds, flames in his hands. Katara jumped back and pulled the water from the container. As soon as he saw who it was he put out the fire. She realised it probably wasn't a good idea to sneak up on a fire bender.

"Don't sneak up on me."

"Sorry." She said walking into the clearing, while putting the water back in.

"You came back."

"I went to get water." She held up the animal skins and handed it to him.

Zuko thought she had left already. He had been very disappointed. He had scared her though when she came back. He didn't mean to. Had his fire bending reminded her who he was? He took a drink and kept his eyes on her. Did she regret kissing him?

"Prince Zuko?!" They heard someone shout.

Zuko immediately grabbed Katara and pushed her behind a tree. He put a finger to his lips before walking off in the direction of the voice, he didn't get very far.

"Uncle! I'm here." Zuko called out.

"Prince Zuko, where have you been? We found the location of the avatar." Iroh replied rushing over to him.

"Where?" Zuko asked.

"That way, but I think you should go back to the ship and get some food first." Iroh pointed in the opposite direction.

"Alright lead the way back to the ship; I just want to get something." Zuko said turning around and walking back to the clearing.

Iroh followed at a distance and noticed that in the small clearing there was a burnt out fire. Zuko wouldn't need a fire to keep warm. If he really wanted one he could cup it in his hands. He also noticed small footprints. He looked at his nephew's feet; they were much bigger than the footprints.

He realised the prince was not alone. He smiled to himself. Maybe he could get a glimpse of the girl.

"Uncle, I'm just getting my swords. I'll catch up." Zuko said glancing at the tree Katara was behind.

Katara was looking panicked. Zuko saw some footprints and tried get rid of them with his foot before his uncle saw them.

"Okay then. I'll put on a pot of tea." Iroh took one last look around before turning and heading back to the ship.

Once Zuko was sure his uncle was far enough away he gathered his swords and went over to Katara.

"Your camp is over in that direction. Do you think you'll find it?" Zuko asked pointing in the direction his uncle told him.

"Yes, I'll be fine." Katara replied.

Zuko grabbed the water bender and pulled her close. This could be the last time. He inhaled her sweet scent and tried to memorise it. Katara did the same.

"Thank you." They both mumbled into each other's necks before pulling apart and bringing their lips together one last time.

They kissed urgently knowing they didn't have much time. He pushed her hard up against the tree and their bodies melted together. Their tongues entwined and she nibbled on his lip softly making him moan. They finally pulled apart breathlessly. He kissed her cheek one last time and walked away.

Katara stood by the tree for a few minutes catching her breath. Her whole body tingled but mostly her lips and her cheek, where he kissed her. She finally pulled herself together and headed in the direction Zuko pointed.

It wasn't over yet. Zuko would track down the Avatar again and without a doubt the beautiful blue eyed water bender would be with him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! I'd love to hear what you think! :)**

**This was longer than I meant it to be... The other Zutara Week 2013 prompts won't be as long! Oh and they'll sort of continue this story in a way... so I'll post them as chapters here! **


	2. Euphoria

**Zutara Week 2013 - Euphoria**

Katara watched her brother as he tried to tie the last knot in place, to secure the trap he believed would catch their dinner. Sokka came up with the idea for this trap this morning and was dying to try it out. Katara went with him so she could collect some berries from the side of the cliff.

Katara had filled the basket already and Sokka was only finishing up the first trap. He sat with his legs crossed, his tongue sticking out and he kept scrunching up his face in concentration. Katara couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Are you nearly done?" Katara asked.

Sokka looked up from his knot to answer his sister. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open with horror. The rope slipped from his grasp and smacked him in the face.

"Ahhhh" Sokka wailed. "Katara get down!"

Katara ducked and tried to stifle her laugh at Sokka. She kept low and moved beside Sokka, who was rubbing his cheek where the rope hit him.

"Is that Zuko?!" Sokka pointed down past the trees and onto the stony road that ran along a deep blue river. Katara's gaze followed Sokka's pointing finger.

The familiar flutter of her heart perked up as soon as she saw the Fire bender striding down the road. This happened every time she saw Zuko after that night in the woods. Most of time she was running from him or trying to protect Aang but from the way he looked at her she knew he hadn't forgotten that night either.

"Oh I can do a sneak attack!" Sokka said getting excited.

"Sokka, run back to Aang and start packing. I'll slow him down." Katara urged.

"I'm not leaving my little sister to deal with the crazy fire bender." Sokka said pointing his boomerang at Zuko in outrage.

"Sokka, keep your voice down. I can do this. There is a river right beside the road it'll be a piece of cake." Katara said with a big smile on her face.

"Why are you so happy?" Sokka asked.

"I haven't gotten to fight anyone properly since we were at the Northern water tribe. It'll be good experience." Katara replied trying to get rid of her smile.

"Oh fine, but hurry up." Sokka finally said.

Sokka got up and ran as fast as he could back towards the campsite. Katara couldn't help but grinning the whole way down the hill, towards the road. Katara waited behind some bushes until he passed. Her heart felt like it was about to burst. She was euphoric.

Last time Katara had tried to sneak up on Zuko he nearly burnt her so this time she would have to be extra careful. He walked fast, and with a determination that told her he knew exactly where he was heading. Katara would have to hurry.

Katara crept carefully onto the road behind Zuko. She reached out for the water and moved her body to bring the water up. Zuko noticed the water rising and looked very confused for a moment until he spotted Katara.

Before the fire bender could say anything Katara swept the wave of water into him and sent him flying onto the grass to the left of the road. The look on Zuko's face was priceless. He sat up and spat out some water.

Katara strolled over proudly, smirking at the soaking wet prince. He looked surprised at her abilities. He got to his feet and looked down at his drenched clothes. With a flick of her fingers the water on the ground rose up around his knees and froze.

"Hey." Zuko said, trying to move his feet.

Zuko decided to amuse her for a while and didn't try to melt the ice. Katara walked over to him and giggled. She stopped just outside his reach.

"You've certainly improved." Zuko noted.

Katara took a huge ball of water from the river and let it hover over Zuko's head. He looked up, he was slightly worried. He wasn't sure if she's actually drop it on him.

"Katara?" Zuko gulped.

Instead of dropping it over Zuko's head she motioned for the water to wrap itself around the rest of his body and leave his head free. The water happily obliged. She then froze it and let her hands fall to her sides. She grinned at his expression of disbelief.

Katara walked around Zuko. When she was behind him she stopped to whisper in his ear "Miss me?" before moving back around to face him.

Zuko was done amusing Katara, it was far too cold, he warmed the ice around his hands and it began melting fast. He broke his hands free and worked on the rest of the ice while trying to get her to come over.

"Come over here." He coaxed, wanting to give her a hug.

Steam was now coming off the ice in big clouds. Katara watched with amusement and waited for Zuko to come to her. He shook himself to get off the last of the ice and when he reached her he pulled Katara into a tight hug. Katara hugged him back, then grabbed his hands and pulled him towards the river.

At the edge she took one hand from his and used it to turn the water into ice. Zuko followed her across the ice to the other side of the river. Once over Katara unfroze the water.

"Why are we over here?" Zuko asked backing Katara into a tree. He placed his hands on either side of her on the bark of the tree. She looked a lot stronger, she was more toned. Judging from that enthralling display of her skills she had obviously found herself a master.

"I don't want to be seen." Katara replied ducking under Zuko's arms. She smirked as she backed up further from the river.

Zuko turned following Katara. This was the first time in months they were alone together as she was being a tease? Zuko didn't understand girls at all, especially Katara.

Katara finally decided she had wasted enough time. Sokka must have reached camp by now and be packing with Aang.

Katara stopped walking backwards and began walking back to Zuko. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. Zuko was even more confused now, something was up with Katara. Zuko pulled away and looked down at the water bender.

"Why are you acting weird?" He asked suspiciously.

"I'm not." Katara bit her lip, her blue eyes flicked across the river up the road. Zuko noticed. "I just don't want to get caught."

"Who would catch us?" Zuko asked. He knew that their camp just outside the next town. He could see the village at the end of the road. Why would they wander down this road? Zuko finally realised. "You're distracting me. They know I'm here."

"Sort of, but I wanted to see you. I volunteered. Don't be mad." Katara pleaded.

Zuko couldn't find it in himself to be mad at Katara. He rolled his eyes and pulled her into him. He leaned in to her ear and whispered "You better get distracting me then."

Katara grinned and placed her hands on each side of his face. She leaned forwards and let their lips touch.

Zuko moved into the kiss and all his other thoughts disappeared. In this moment there was only Katara. The sound of the river gurgling and bubbling disappeared. He inhaled her scent and swirled his tongue around in her mouth. He began to leave a fiery trail of kisses down her neck.

Katara kissed his neck; she focused on a spot at the base of his neck and focused her attention there. She sucked on his skin and lightly bit him. Zuko moaned into her hair.

"Katara don't, you'll give me a hickey." Zuko manoeuvred around Katara so he was holding her from behind.

"Too late." Katara giggled.

She turned around easily in his grip and placed light kisses on his cheeks, making sure to shower his scar with extra kisses. She knew how much he hated that scar and she wanted him to know she didn't see it as something to be disgusted by. It was a part of him and she liked his imperfections.

"I have to go." Katara sighed, giving him one last kiss that made his lips tingle. She turned and began to walk away. Zuko grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"What if I don't let you go?" Zuko purred. He dipped her and gave her one last kiss that made her knees go weak. Good thing he was holding her or she thought she would have fallen to the ground. When he finally pulled her back up she held onto him for a moment before letting go and taking in a deep breath.

"Give me a ten second head start." Katara asked batting her eyelids.

Zuko laughed and agreed. Ten seconds. He'd overtake her in no time and catch the avatar. She was underestimating his speed.

"Goodbye Zuko." Katara said jumping into the river.  
One, two, she rose out of the water on top of a huge wave.

Three, she threw her arms back and the water propelled forward with her on top riding it.

Four, five, six, Zuko stood with his mouth hanging open. She was already well over halfway there.

Seven, eight, she reached the village and jumped off the wave.

Nine, ten, the water crashed back down into the river and Katara disappeared from view, running in the direction of her camp.

Katara hadn't been underestimating Zuko. He was the one underestimating her. She became such a powerful water bender in such a short time.

Zuko realised that he needed to get the other side of the river. Damn that girl was smart. Zuko jumped in and swam to the other side. The water was freezing and the river wider than expected. His clothes weighed him down a lot.

By the time he was pulling himself out of the river he could see the flying bison soaring in the opposite direction. He could make out a girl in blue looking down at him. She waved.

Not to worry, he'd find them again. If not to find the avatar, it would be to find her.


	3. Voices

**Zutara Week 2013 - Voices**

It had been a few weeks since Zuko had joined what Sokka liked to call Team Avatar. Katara and Zuko decided it would be best if they pretended not to get along for a while so as not to cause suspicion from the rest of the gang.

Since Zuko was trying to get in their good books he had to pretend to try and get along with Katara. Katara was the one who had to pretend to hate him.  
Their plan turned out to be a bad idea. For fear that they would murder each other, they were rarely left alone. Neither Katara nor Zuko were sure how to end their pretend 'Fight'. They also couldn't really find any time alone to talk about it and agree on any ideas.

Katara was out washing in the river while the rest of the gang were making plans at the campsite. Sokka, Aang, Toph and Zuko sat around the fire while Sokka read out their schedule for the next few days.

"How about we go down to the village and get some supplies? Sokka, you can read out the schedule at dinner when Katara is here too." Aang suggested using a burst of air to help him off the ground.

"Oh alright, but someone is going to have to stay at the camp to watch our stuff. It's not going to be me. I stayed last time." Sokka said.

"I'm blind." Toph pointed out.

"You can't use that! You see with your feet!" Sokka responded waving his hands about and pointing to her feet.

"I'll stay." Zuko said trying not to look too eager.

"What if Katara comes back before we do? She won't like being left alone with you." Sokka said.

"I'll just stay out of her way." Zuko said.

"Okay let's go!" Toph said jumping up and heading out of camp.

Aang and Sokka ran to catch up with her. Zuko smiled to himself, now if only Katara would hurry back from the river. Zuko amused himself by practicing with his swords.

It wasn't long before Katara returned to the camp. She stood by a tree for a moment and watched Zuko practice. He really was skilled with those swords. As soon as Zuko saw Katara he stopped. He dropped his swords by his tent and rushed over to her.

Katara was pleasantly surprised when Zuko pulled her into a bear hug. Katara looked around over Zuko's shoulder and saw the camp seemed empty.

"Where is everyone?" Katara asked returning the hug.

"They went to get supplies." Zuko inhaled her fresh clean scent and scooped her up in his arms. She let out a surprised giggle as he carried her into her tent. The tips of her hair were still wet so they dripped water on his neck.

Zuko was so ecstatic just to hold her again. It had been way too long. It was hard to see her every day and not be allowed to touch her or even talk to her the way he wanted to.

Once in the tent he set her down. He looked down at the ground.

"Why don't you put something on the floor? Isn't the ground hard to sleep on?" Zuko asked sitting down on the hard ground.

"I have a sleeping bag." Katara answered sitting down beside him. He pulled her onto his lap.

Katara's arms slid around his neck and she ran her fingers through his hair. The pony tail was long gone, now he had thick hair covering his scalp. It was getting longer, hanging just past his ears. Katara liked it better this way.

"How long do we have?" Katara said glancing to the flap of the tent.

"Who cares?" Zuko said nuzzling her neck.

Katara wanted to hold Zuko as much as he wanted to hold her, but making a plan to somehow end this fake fight would ensure them a lot more time to hold each other. Zuko wasn't helping her think with the nuzzling and kissing of her neck.

"Zuko hold on a minute. We need to think up a plan to make us stop hating each other. Do you have any ideas?" Katara asked trying to lean away from Zuko's kisses.

"Yes we could just keep doing this and let them find us." Zuko lay back so Katara was straddling him. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her on the lips, making her sigh. Katara let herself melt into the kiss for a few minutes before pulling away. She needed to get back to the planning.

"You need to do something that would make me like you… What if you saved me from something?" Katara sat up much to Zuko's disappointment.

Zuko rolled her over so he was on top of her. He began leaving a fiery trail of kisses down her cheek to her neck. Katara giggled from the light touch and tried to compose herself.

"Zuko, pay attention." Katara half scolded.

"I am paying attention. I'll save you from something. Did I tell you how good you look in fire nation clothes?"

He spoke the last bit into her ear in a low voice that made her tingle all over. He moved down and began kissing her exposed belly. Katara blushed realising that Zuko was more excited that she thought.

Katara thought she heard a noise, outside. Zuko stopped kissing Katara and listened.

"What was that?" Katara asked.

"Voices." Zuko answered.

"Aaahhhhh! Ew! No one should ever have to see that!" Toph screamed jumping onto Sokka's back. Sokka nearly fell over at the sudden weight but kept his balance. Toph relaxed a little as soon as her feet were off the ground but she couldn't get that out of her head.

"What is it Toph?" Sokka asked spinning around, looking to try find what Toph was screaming about. He saw nothing but the surrounding trees, bushes and the camp. He scratched his head in confusion.

Zuko jumped off Katara. Katara sat up and started to panic.

"Crap! What if they find us here?!" Katara whispered. "Stay here!"

Katara got up and walked out of the tent. Her hands were slightly shaking; she played with her fingers nervously.

Toph got down from Sokka's back. She could feel Katara trembling. She felt Zuko was still in Katara's tent. Toph moved behind Sokka so he couldn't see her.

"What's going on?" Sokka asked both the girls. "Why were you in the tent?"

"I was getting my hair brush." Katara answered. Sokka looked down at her empty hands and raised his eyebrows.

"Where is it?" Sokka asked in suspicion. Something wasn't right, what was his sister hiding from him. Whatever it was must be in the tent.

"I left it in the tent." Katara lied.

"I'll get it for you." Sokka said heading for the tent.

Toph got into a low stance and began pushing the earth the way she wanted. Zuko felt the earth around him vibrate before it engulfed him. The earth then moved him away from the tent.

It was dusty and dark but it got him out of a very awkward situation. He tried not to think of what Sokka would do to him if he found out.

Zuko silently thanked Toph for getting him out of there. The earth bender pushed him out of the earth and onto the grass by the edge of camp. He got up and brushed the dirt off.

Sokka pulled open the tent flap and saw the tent was empty. He frowned and grabbed her brush. He came back out of the tent and dropped the brush in Katara's hand disappointedly.

Katara braced herself for the shouting that never came. Sokka walked back over to Toph and Katara looked in the tent when his back was turned. It was empty, except for the sleeping bags and the other bags along the edge of the tent.

Zuko walked over from the other side of the camp site. Katara's mouth dropped wide open when she saw him. How did he get there?

"You're back?" Zuko asked casually.

"Yea Toph got bored." Sokka said turning to Zuko.

Zuko casually strolled over to Katara and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You'll never believe what happened. Katara and I had a long talk and we worked everything out. We're good now. Right, Katara?" Zuko said patting her shoulder in a friendly manner while smiling.

Katara looked up at him like her was crazy but then forced a smile onto her face. Sokka looked wide eyed between the two. Toph just smirked.

"I bet you did." Toph said.

"Yeah we're good now." Katara laughed awkwardly.

Sokka was still looking between the two with suspicion. Zuko dropped his hand and walked over to the fire and sat down. Sokka stared at his sister, waiting for some sort of explanation. Zuko winked at Katara and smiled.

"Wait, how can you just? Y-you hated him this morning?" Sokka stammered.

"Like he said we talked it all out." Katara answered brushing her hair.

"Sugar Queen, Can I have a word?" Toph asked pointing towards the trees. The river was also in that direction. Toph started walking, assuming Katara would follow. The both heard Zuko laugh as they walked away.

"Don't worry Sparkey, you're next!" Toph called back. That shut him up.

* * *

**Hello! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please leave a review to tell me what you think! :D**


	4. Gravity

**Zutara Week 2013 - Gravity**

It had been a while since Toph had caught Zuko and Katara kissing in a tent and since then Aang had found out. He found them while Zuko and Katara were in the river cooling down from the heat.

Katara was splashing Zuko, much to his dislike and to stop her Zuko pulled her in for a kiss just as Aang landed his glider a couple of meters away. He only sulked for a week.

Sokka was last to find out, as usual. Mostly because after being caught by both Toph and Aang, they were more careful. The other reason was because they assumed he would flip out and try and hack Zuko's head off with his machete.

They couldn't hide it forever and eventually Sokka found out. At least he didn't witness them kissing or her might have had a stroke; no he found them holding hands walking through the forest. He was meant to be in the village gathering supplies but he came back to hunt instead. He had found his prey.

Sokka's reaction was expected but they didn't realise he was there until he started screaming, so he had a head start.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Sokka screamed as he charged at Zuko with his machete. The pair of lovers let go of each other's hands like they were on fire. Zuko swung around and narrowly avoided the knife. He stuck his foot out and tripped Sokka. Sokka was up again in a seconds ready to kill.

"Sokka stop!" Katara shouted.

"Sokka calm down, please! We'll explain!" Zuko begged. He didn't want to hurt Sokka but he couldn't just stand there and get stabbed. Sokka ignored Zuko and raced for him again.

Zuko moved out of the way and grabbed Sokka's wrist. He twisted it a little so the knife fell onto the ground, when he reached to grab it Sokka whacked him on the back and he fell forward onto the ground.

"How dare you seduce with my little sister! I will kill you!" Sokka shouted trying to grab the knife. Zuko tried to get to it first.

Katara was faster than both the boys; she was already bending water out from her pouch. She threw it at Sokka's feet which she then froze in place. Zuko rolled away out of Sokka's reach and pushed himself up off the ground.

"Katara! Let me at him." Sokka pleaded. "How could you not tell me he was doing this?"

"Sokka calm down! This is exactly why we didn't tell you." Katara said.

"Who else knows?!" Sokka said.

"Everyone." Zuko said.

"Why am I always last to know?! Katara you can't seriously go out with this guy he's fire nation!" Sokka said gesturing towards Zuko.

"Hey! Sokka we're friends now! I left the fire nation to help you all." Zuko said annoyed.

Sokka turned to his sister to plead with her. "Think about it Katara. Where is it going to go?! He doesn't love you he's just using you! You'd also give Dad a heart attack. Zuko is prince of the Fire Nation!"

"How do you know he's using me?!" Katara challenged.

"He's fire nation! They're all bad!" Sokka said.

Zuko shifted uncomfortably beside Katara. He didn't want to say anything more; Sokka was already dead set against it. He thought it would be best to let Sokka cool down. Sokka actually got along really well with Zuko.

"I'm leaving you here to calm down. Maybe by the time you hack yourself out you'll be ready to talk." Katara spun around and grabbed Zuko.

"Katara!" Sokka shouted after her.

Zuko and Katara walked for a long time in silence. Katara was thinking about their relationship. Were they even in a relationship? He had never told her he loved her. She never said it either. They were in the middle of a war, there wasn't really any time for dates either.

"Zuko, what happens after the war? Say if we win." Katara asked breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"I suppose we have to help rebuild what the fire nation destroyed. There's a lot to do." Zuko said.

"No, I mean about us." Katara said feeling awkward. They had never talked about their future.

"Oh." Zuko stiffened. His hands felt all clammy and his mouth dried.

He didn't say anything more. Katara found herself panicking. Was Sokka right? Did they have a future? She'll admit she hadn't really thought about their future either but that's because they mightn't even have one if they didn't win the war. Now she needed to know. What if.

"That's all you have to say?!" Katara asked feeling foolish. How could she let herself fall so hard for him?

"What do you want me to say?" Zuko asked waving his hands like Sokka. He was nervous. He didn't think he would have to have this talk for a long time. He wasn't ready.

"I want you to say, what you want to say!" She said fast, wondering if she got that right. She didn't want to embarrass herself in the middle of a serious talk by jumbling up her words.

"I don't know what to say." Zuko shrugged a little defeated. He looked at the ground. Her piercing blue eyes were making him even more nervous. "Let's not talk about this now."

"When do you want to talk about it? In the future? Well we might not have one!" Katara spun around to leave. Zuko grabbed her hand.

"Don't say that!" Zuko said as she pulled her hand from his grip.

"Well what do you want me to say?" Katara Jeered.

Zuko bit his lip. She really was fiery. Zuko didn't know how to respond to that. Their conversation was going in circles. He had dug himself into a very deep hole and she was not offering him any help. If he was her, he wouldn't offer him any help either.

"I don't want to do this right now." He said before turning and walking away. He just needed some time to collect his thoughts. How could he get out a full sentence on the spot with her glaring at him like that?

Zuko only got a few feet when he was whipped upside down in the air. He grunted at the sudden jerk. At first he thought it was Katara but from the rope cutting into his skin he realised he walked right into a trap. He cursed.

He saw an upside down Katara shaking her head at him from a few feet away. He tried to swing up to get at the rope but he couldn't get high enough. His knife fell out of his boot and onto the ground. He cursed again; he was going to use that.

"Little help Katara?" Zuko asked.

Katara strolled over, their faces were level. Her lips were pressed together in a tight line, hands in fists at her side. She told herself she wouldn't cry. Why couldn't he just say how he really felt? Stupid jerk.

"No, now that you're stuck here, I want answers." Katara crossed her arms to show how serious she was. Zuko groaned. His head was an even bigger mess now that he was hanging upside down.

"Have you been using me?!" Katara said unusually quiet. She thought she was going to crumble as she spoke those words. Saying them almost made it true; he'd confirm her thoughts in a minute anyway but she wanted to hang on a few minutes longer.

"How can you ask me that after everything we've been though?" Zuko managed to get out.

"Yes or no." Katara said stronger now. She needed to know, now. No more fooling herself.

"No." Zuko said softening.

Katara's heart did a little jump. At least it had been real then, while it lasted.

"Then what, you just don't see a future with me?" Katara felt the tears threatening to burst through. It was like a river she had blocked up with rocks, but the rocks couldn't hold forever.

"It's not that." Zuko said, oh god he was going to have to say it. His stomach knotted itself even more.

"Then what is it?!" Katara snapped.

Now or never.

"I love you! Okay? And when I look into the future do you know what I see? You! Just you!" Zuko confessed.

His head was beginning to hurt from all the blood rushing to his head. He closed his eyes tight. He couldn't believe he just said that. He felt relieved that he had finally got it out but he hadn't wanted it to be like this. He wasn't sure if she felt the same way, what if he said it and she freaked? Well too late now.

The tears finally burst through and Katara closed the gap between her and Zuko and within seconds her mouth was on his. Kissing upside down was different but in a surprisingly good way.

Zuko held her head in his hands and she held his. Katara deepened the kiss and Zuko felt her tears on his chin. He kissed her back strongly wanting to get rid of the tears.

"I love you too." Katara whispered against his lips, tickling them. She pulled away. "Why didn't you tell me, you stupid jerk?"

Zuko laughed as she wiped away her tears. He thought he would burst with delight. She actually loved him. He really was stupid; he should have said it sooner, he realised.

"I was worried you didn't feel the same way and every time I tried to say it I choked." He explained. "Can you help me down now?"

Katara nodded and wiped away the last of the tears. She used her bending to draw some water from the bag. She began to get it ready to cut through the rope.

"Wait! Kat! Don't just cut it!" Zuko said.

"Why?" Katara asked.

"I'll fall on my head. Climb up there and lower me down."

Zuko pointed to the thick branch the rope was tied to. It was pretty high off the ground and the tree didn't look easy to climb.

"No you were still a jerk, so I'm just going to leave it up to gravity." Katara laughed and sliced through the rope. Zuko fell to the ground with a grunt. He was fast enough to throw his hands out and roll as soon as he hit the ground.

Katara stuck out her hand to help him up; he took it and pulled her down on top of him. He rolled her over so he was above her. She didn't protest when he brought his lips to hers and kissed her with a new passion, fuelled by the three magical words she said to him moments before.

When they pulled apart he whispered those same words again against her lips, no longer afraid to say how he felt.


	5. Bound

**Zutara Week 2013 - Bound**

The war was over. Katara was back in the Southern Water tribe with her family and Zuko was in the Fire Nation, now the new Fire Lord. She last saw him four months ago when Zuko, Toph, Aang, Sokka, Suki and herself decided to meet up in the Fire Nation for a few days.

Zuko was kept so busy the last few months that they hadn't seen each other at all. Katara was kept pretty busy too with the Northern Water Tribe water benders, as they worked together to rebuild the once prosperous city in the south. The two lovers corresponded by letters.

Katara was out the back of her new Ice house practicing water bending forms when Sokka came running around the corner to tell her there was a Royal Fire Nation ship at the docks.

"Katara! Fire Nation ship!" Sokka shouted trying to catch his breath.

"Sokka we trade with the Fire Nation now, it's not a big deal." Katara said scooping up some water from the fountain and swirling it around her.

"It's a royal one. I am pretty sure the Fire Lord is on it." Sokka said finally able to breath properly again.

Sokka had long since accepted the fact that Zuko was in love with his sister and vice versa. Sokka was very angry at first but then Zuko and he had a long talk. Zuko managed to convince him that he was serious about Katara.

The water Katara was bending fell to the snow and turned it to slush. She composed herself and bent the snow under her feet to propel her forward in a wave of snow; she took off towards the docks, shouting a quick thank you back to her brother.

She was getting closer, Sokka was right; there was a royal Fire Nation ship. It was already in the docks. The huge grey metal ship looked out of place in the icy surroundings.

Katara could make out a figure in red greeting another man in blue, her father Hakoda. The man in red had a five pronged golden flame headpiece to hold up his midnight black hair, it was the fire lord.

Hakoda was chief now and it was his job to greet the Fire Lord officially. They were now walking over to the huge negotiation building beside the docks. Katara sped up and reached them before they got inside.

Katara jumped off the pile of snow as it tumbled to the ground and ran into the Fire Lords arms. She nearly knocked him over but he managed to keep them both upright.

Zuko chuckled and hugged Katara close to him taking in her familiar scent. Katara could feel the heat from Zuko's body through his robes. How she missed that heat. They pulled away when Hakoda cleared his throat.

Zuko took her hand. Katara looked deep into his golden eyes and realised how much she missed him. She squeezed his hand.

"I'll see you later; I have to have a talk with chief Hakoda now." Zuko said squeezing her hand before letting it go. Zuko disappeared into the building too quickly.

Katara decided to go home for now. She made some tea for Gran Gran and sat with her. Katara kept glancing at the door and twisting her fingers around each other.

The door opened and Katara jumped up.

It was Sokka. Katara sat back down.

"Did you see Zuko?" Sokka asked getting a cup and pouring himself some tea.

"Briefly." Katara sighed.

Sokka sat down and sipped his tea.

"I have yet to meet this boy. Tell him to come and greet me properly." Gran Gran said.

Sokka choked on his tea. He coughed to clear his throat. Once he could breathe again he began laughing.

"He's the Fire Lord, a man, not a boy anymore Gran Gran." Katara explained laughing a little to herself.

The front door opened again. Hakoda came in and shrugged off his coat. Katara jumped up again. She peered around Hakoda but he closed the door behind him.

"Where is Zuko?" She asked.

"He went home." Hakoda said hanging up his coat.

"What?!" Katara felt a wave of despair.

"Kidding, he's waiting for you outside." Hakoda said gesturing towards the door.

Katara ran to the door but before she could reach it Hakoda stepped in her way. He had a strange expression on his face, one she had never seen before.

"You sure know how to pick them Katara; I hope you know I'm proud of you." Hakoda said patting her on the head.

Katara nodded and he moved out of her way. She pushed the door open and sure enough Zuko was standing a few feet away with his back to the door. He turned when he heard her and they got lost in each other's embrace for a few minutes.

"Katara." Zuko said into her hair.

"You need to visit more often." Katara mumbled into his chest.

Katara took his hand and brought him inside. She brought him into her room, while Sokka was unknowingly distracting Hakoda with some new idea. Gran Gran saw Katara pulling Zuko past the door down the hall. She smiled to herself.

"Katara." Zuko said pulling on her hand. "I don't think I should be in your room."

Katara pushed him inside and closed the door behind her. She pulled him over to the bed and pushed down on his shoulders to make him sit. She hadn't kissed him in four months, her body was craving it.

"Shut up and kiss me." Katara insisted sitting down very close to Zuko on the plush bed.

Zuko wanted to kiss Katara as much as she wanted to kiss him. They had been apart for so long. Zuko leaned forward. He pulled her face to his with a pale hand and kissed her. Her lips were soft and he felt those sparks he always felt when he touched her. So different from fire, so mysterious and unfamiliar, no matter how many times he kissed her.

Katara relaxed and kissed him back, she melted into his warmth. His breath was warm, filled with sparks and fireworks that made her feel weak. She reached up and pulled out his hair piece. His hair fell down around his shoulders; she ran her fingers through it.

They took a breather and Zuko ran his fingers through hers. He kissed along her jaw and moved down to her neck making her sigh. The door opened, they jumped apart.

"Damn it! I was doing so well! I thought I'd never have to see that." Sokka complained from the door.

"I'm not done. Get out." Zuko growled. His voice was gravelly, deep and full of authority.

Zuko was over to the door and shoving Sokka out within seconds.

"What do you mean you're not done? What are you doing to my sister?!" Sokka asked incredulously.

Zuko muttered something to Sokka before he slammed the door in his face. Zuko clicked the lock and strode over to the bed. He crawled on top of Katara and kissed her again.

Katara's lips parted and his tongue slid inside, deepening the kiss. Zuko found his hands wandering boldly over the water benders body. Katara enjoyed it immensely and let her hands wander too.

Before things got too heated Zuko stopped and rolled off her. Katara sighed noticing his serious expression. It was like this all the time, Zuko would stop before they went too far; it drove Katara insane each and every time.

"Katara?" Zuko said smirking.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember our first big fight?" He asked propping himself up on his elbows and turning to her.

"How could I forget? You told me you loved me." Katara smiled remembering the silly shouting match in the forest.

"Do you remember what else I said?" Zuko asked.

"You said that I was the only thing you saw in your future." Katara said trailing her soft fingers along his face; she traced the outline of his scar.

"Do you want to know what I see now?"

"Tell me." Katara whispered.

"I see us bound together by our love. I see us sitting in the gardens by the pond in the shade of a tree as the turtle ducks splash about in the water. We're smiling, as our children run around enjoying their youth. Do you want this future Katara?" Zuko said catching the hand on his face and pressing it to his heart.

"I do."

"Then marry me." Zuko said simply.

"Yes!" Katara squealed with joy and fell into the Fire Lord's embrace.  
Katara's eyes were watering with happiness and she quickly brushed away the tears. Her heart felt like it might burst from her chest and rise up into the sky. Her smile was so wide her cheeks began to ache.

Zuko reached into his pocket with nervous fumbling fingers and produced a red stone. The stone was circular and the design on it was a truly beautiful array of flames and symbols.

"This stone goes around the stone on your necklace. I thought you would want to keep your mothers necklace so I am just adding to it." Zuko explained fastening the stone around her own necklace.

"It's perfect." Katara gasped running her fingers along the stone.

Zuko relaxed and grinned, pleased that she liked it. He kissed her again and she began to pull off his shirt.

"Katara!" Zuko half-protested.

"It's okay, we're engaged now!" Katara smirked. He rolled his eyes but allowed her to continue to pull off his clothes. He even found himself helping her get her clothes off.


	6. Spark

**Zutara Week 2013 - Spark**

Zuko decided to take the rest of the day off his Fire Lord duties and to spend some time with his wife and daughter. After searching all the usual rooms he went outside into the lush gardens. The sun was high in the sky and the air was warm. A light breeze kept the garden at the perfect temperature.

Katara was sitting beside a pond in the gardens. She was feeding bread to the turtle ducks while their daughter cooed and giggled on her lap.

The scene reminded Zuko of all those times he sat at that very pond feeding the turtle ducks with his mother. He smiled at the memory.

Katara lifted the one year old off her lap and set her on the soft grass beside her. The toddler sat and looked up at her mother. Katara started bending some water from the pond into her hands. She tossed the water from palm to palm and made little shapes that made her daughter giggle and reach out for the water.

"Are you going to be a water bender like mommy?" Katara cooed.

Zuko walked over to the pond and sat down beside Katara on the cool grass. He put an arm around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I think she's a fire bender, look she has my hair colour." Zuko pointed out by patting his daughter on the head. Her coal coloured hair fell in waves to her little shoulders.

"No way, her eyes are as blue as a water bender. She loves the water." Katara said bending more water into her hands. The toddler reached out for the water in fascination. Katara tossed the water high up into the air and spun it around a few times. More giggles erupted from the child's mouth.

Zuko couldn't help but smile as he looked at the two of them. His smile turned into a playful pout as the water Katara had been tossing around flew directly into his face.

"Katara!" Zuko said rubbing away at the water with the edge of his robes.

Katara laughed with her daughter. The toddler clapped her hands together. Katara heard a crack; she looked back to her daughter. The toddler clapped again. As the little hands came together a spark of yellow and orange flew off onto the grass.

Katara's eyes widened and mouth dropped. Zuko was still trying to get the water off his face and didn't notice what was going on around him.

"Z-Z-Zuko, did you see that?" Katara stuttered.

"What?" Zuko looked at his wife and quickly became concerned by her shocked facial expression. "What's wrong?"

Katara pointed at the little girl who was clapping her hands trying to make the sparks happen again. Zuko looked but saw nothing but his beautiful daughter amusing herself by clapping.

He was about to ask his wife again why she was so shocked by the little girl clapping when she succeeded in getting another spark to fly from her fingers and onto the grass. This time Zuko saw it.

Zuko couldn't contain his happiness. A huge smile broke out across his face. He turned to Katara who was now pouting.

"Yes! She's a fire bender!" Zuko teased.

"I was so sure she was a water bender." Katara said.

"The next one will be a water bender for sure." Zuko promised drawing his wife into a hug. Katara returned the hug.

Katara picked up her daughter and set her on Zuko's knee. She ran her fingers through the little girl's hair. Zuko gave his daughter a big cuddle. Katara smiled whishing she could still this moment and frame it.

"She's going to burn down the palace isn't she?" Katara said half-joking.

"With a water bender around she won't." Zuko said taking his wife's hand and squeezing it. Katara rolled her eyes playfully and rubbed circles onto the back of his thumb.

"I'll leave you two to play; I have to go write to Sokka. I think he had a bet going with Aang about what kind of bended she would be, if any. He'll be so disappointed." Katara laughed. She stood and smiled down at the two most important people in the world to her before turning and heading into the palace. Katara couldn't have imagined a better life.

* * *

**Thanks everyone for the nice reviews! I hope you enjoyed it! :D **

** Leave a review if you haven't already! I'd love to hear what you think of it! :D**

** Check me out on DeviantART: **

**Tumblr: **


End file.
